The New Villain
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: It's the 50th anniversary of Walt Disney and the Disney crew. A new villain is out to help the villains change time and wants revenge...
1. The 50th Anniversary Party

The New Villain

Chapter One: The Fiftieth Anniversary Party

It was the 50th anniversary of the Walt Disney Park in Florida and preparations were going fast. The staff and characters were making plans for the parades, setting out costumes for Mickey and the gang. At the car park, cars were streaming in with families and couples to be with the Disney crew for their 50th anniversary party. At opening time, the staff hurried to their positions and the hundreds and thousands of families hurried to the entrance of the park and paid for their tickets.

At the edge of the Disney park was the 'hotel' that all the Disney characters were relaxing. In the lounge of the hotel, the heroes, heroines, sidekicks and other good characters sat happily, chatting away. Talking about the preparations for the parade and the big day. But in the bar, sat the villains and their sidekicks, they were sitting around looking miserable about how the heroes would probably get all the glory and they would probably be bored. The sidekicks were messing around. Scar's hyena chums were chasing Iago, Pain and Panic and Maleficent's little demon minions. Possibly hoping to put them into the bird boiler again.

In his room, Mickey was getting himself ready. Dressing himself up in his red midnight blue suit and sparking star white tie to match. Pluto suddenly bounced into the room. He barked several times.

"Gosh, Pluto. Didn't realise the time, better get a move on! How do you I look?" he said standing up and holding his arms out.

Pluto looked at his best friend for a few moments, smiled and barked once.

Mickey laughed. "Great. Let's go, Pluto!"

Pluto barked again. They both walked out of Mickey's room and headed off to the starting point where everyone was to meet. He walked into the hall and was soon hugged by Minnie, his life time girlfriend.

"Happy 50th anniversary, Mickey!" she squealed, tears filling her eyes.

"You too, Min." he turned to his gang. Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Max, Roxanne, Clarabelle, Chip and Dale, who were settled on Goofy's shoulders. "Happy Anniversary, everyone."

"Happy Anniversary, Mick!" they all chorused.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Mickey said rubbing his hands.

They all walked out and came across Jessica who was planning the Anniversary parade. She was talking on her headset and speaking rather quickly. "Get the villains' floats out quickly and put them into the order I gave you, Joanne. Marcus get the heroes and heroines' floats out and look at the order that Joanne has. Amy, Mike, Leo, make sure you find _all_ of the villains and heroes and get them to the starting point. Make sure Joanne and Marcus put them on the right floats. Leo make sure them music is in order and the disc not scratched and the music doesn't jump. Hey, guys. All sorted and ready."

"Yup. Spic and span!"

"Good, fantastic. Right if you'll all come with me. We'll head off to the starting point and tell you all of the scenic route."

"Shucks, Jess." said Goofy. "We all know the scenic route. We go through it every year."

"Every day." said Donald.

"Every week." said Daisy.

"Every month." said Chip and Dale.

Jessica blinked. "Anyway, follow me and I'll tell you what will be happening." And she began to walk away, leaving the other completely stunned over what just happened. They shrugged it off and followed Jessica.

At Cinderlla's palace on the highest tower of them all, sat a shadowy figure. Her reptilian tail wrapped fully around the roof on the tower and half way down the rest of it. She looked out over the Disney town over Main Street and the entrance to the roller coasters and rides. She grinned as the adults, kids, staff, Mickey and his crew, heroes and villains had no clue of what was about to happen. As soon as the parade started. But why would they? She was about to give the element of surprise and she wanted to help the villains and the villains to help her.


	2. A Parade to End All Parades

The New Villain

Chapter Two: A Parade to End All Parade's

"Why do we have to go through this _again_?" asked Hades, to the large gaggle of villains.

"Walt knows why, darling." said Cruella DeVille

"Well, in about a few hours we'll be finished and we can back to more important things." Said Jafar.

"Jaffy, we've got until _closing time _til this madness ends." Hades snarled, his blue flames igniting to a violent yellow.

"Crap." The ex vizier muttered.

"Well, it's been a nice long run."

Ursula came over, scowling and muttering under her breath. "Oooh, what I wouldn't give to wrap my tentacles around that prissy girl's neck."

"I know!" said Maleficent. "She's moved me three times because she wants this parade to be perfect."

"Re-lax, Mel babe. It's only til closing time." Said Hades, drawing a cigar out of thin air and lighting it with the tip of his thumb.

Maleficent groaned. Jessica came over to them.

"Come on, guys. I put you into your positions hours ago! The heroes are all ready to go!"

The villains looked around behind them to see the goody couples talking to each other and waving like they always did. They growled and hoped that this day would end.

Soon...

As the town clock struck the hour, Jessica gave everyone the thumbs up and the parade started. As usual, Mickey and his gang were placed at the front with the dancers then the heroes and princesses and then the villains at the rear. The travelled on through until Mickey's float reached the corner of Main Street. The music stopped, which cued the little dialogue that Mickey and his friends had come up with.

"Haha! Hot dog! Greetings, everyone and welcome to Disney's 50th anniversary party!"

Everyone cheered.

"And we would like to thank you for coming to celebrate it with us!"

"That's right. And this year-"

Suddenly, the microphone was cut and the music stopped. Six or seven speakers began to spark flames and crackles. Jessica was horrified. She ran from the crowd, down towards Maleficent's float.

"Maleficent, what the hell are you doing?"

"I didn't do anything! I was told not use my magic at this point."

Jessica snarled and looked at Hades. "Was it you?"

"No!"

"Then who?" screamed Jessica.

"ME!" said a unfamiliar voice. Every one turned around. Wondering where the voice was coming from. Without warning, Mickey and Minnie's float was flipped over and a...a monster slid out of the drain. People screamed and began to run off towards the shops. The monster waved its staff and the doors slammed shut and locked themselves.

There was a yell from behind the monster. She turned and saw three men coming at her with pipes. She chuckled. Her snake like hair stood on end, her eyes glowed red and she screamed. Her snake hair, hissed fiercely. Then in a few seconds the men were stone. More people screamed, babies and children cried. The new arrival shook her head until her eyes were back to green and her hair settled back down.

"Stand down!" shouted Hercules.

The monster turned and batted the Greek hero aside with her long snake like tail. "Better luck next time, Wonder Boy." She snarled.

She then raised her body and yelled at the top of her voice. "QUIET!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. The crying, the scuffling and the panic. The monster grinned. "Excellent. Now, then to business."

She turned to the villains and Mickey. "My name is Medusa. Medusa by name, gorgon by nature. I'm here for the villains; I've heard that they don't like it here."

"Amen to that." Said Frollo.

Medusa lowered herself down. She towered above Mickey.

"Oooh, fresh meat. Looks like if we don't get what it'll be _rat_ for lunch."

"Who you calling rat?" Minnie growled.

"You, you rat." She hissed. Minnie took a few steps back, pulling Mickey with her. Medusa smiled at looked at the villains.

"I am villain just like you, boys and girls. I am here to bring to Disney a villainous revolution, one that no one will forget. Those of who wish to join me...stand behind me."

There was a pause. Then Maleficent stepped forward and walked over to Medusa's side. Then Cruella, Madame Mim, Hades and soon all of the villains stood next to Medusa. Medusa chuckled.

"Have fun clearing this mess up. We have planning to do. In one week from today, a revolution will start for us villains and you will stand down."

She raised her staff and a dark blue portal opened. "Go in, it will take you to my home. Go!"

One by one then villains stepped inside the portal and vanished. Medusa looked over to Mickey and the heroes.

"One week. Understand? And we'll be back; to finish you off once and for all."

Mickey nodded and Medusa slithered into the portal and it vanished as the end of Medusa's tail vanished. Leaving the guests, staff and heroes in shock and fear.

**Author Notes: **

**Sorry about the delay. I've been suffering with Writer's block whilst my laptop was in repairs and then getting a new one. College work hasn't been helping either. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon. More on Medusa's character in the next chapter. **


End file.
